Xenoverse Shenanigans
by AthenasFlame
Summary: Jason and Jeane hear that some of the strongest fighters are congregating for a tournament and want in. Along the way they encounter old friends and enemies while duking it out to see who is the better fighter.


"Jason." A calm voice says

"Jason!" The voice yells out slightly irritated

"JASON!!" The voice yells out whilst shaking the body of a person awake.

"Whaaa…" Jason says groggily

"Typical. Get up." The voice says shaking him awake.

Jason looks and notices that it's his sister, Jeane, waking him up. He gets up slightly annoyed as he was having a good dream about cheese (Gmod reference). Jason gets up and looks around to remember where he is. He looks around and notices he once again slept on the couch.

"Ughh… What hit me?" Jason asks Jeane noticing a lot of pain on his torso.

"Dad. You were complaining about how you wanted to fight The Phoenix Force (Jean Gray) again and he said you couldn't. You said you'd do it anyway and the only way he could stop you-"

"-was over my dead body." Jason finishes. "What did he do?" Jason asks groaning in pain.

"He hit you with a Special Beam Cannon." Jeane replied, "Directly on your sternum to. You should be thankful you have a healing factor" Jean says looking at the part of his tank top with a huge hole in it.

"Great now I have to get another tank top." Jason whined.

After getting a new tank top Jason rushes to the living room and notices a shiny gold envelope. He opens it up and reads in his mind.

"Dear Jason and Jeane Raseri,

You are cordially invited to the Multiversal Xenoverse Tournament. It is taking place within the HUB. Due to your exceptional skills in combat you are eligible to join. Great fighters such as Goku, Vegeta, Doomsday, Kratos, Asura, and many more will be in attendance. To accept sign the envelope at the designated area. If you sign you shall be transported to the HUB (If you cannot do multiversal travel). After it is over you shall be transported back."

'Oh sweet' Jason thought.

"Eh? What you got there?" Jeane asked Jason.

"How would you feel about going to the HUB where there is a tournament in which you get to fight some of the multiverses best fighters?" Jason replied.

"I would say that as tempting as that is we would have to ask our parents first before doing anything we may regret." Jeane said.

"Such a spoilsport." Jason said in a way which conveyed he didn't want to but Jeane clearly not wavering. "*whiny voice* Fine… But if I don't get to go I'm blaming you." Jason said.

-Transition to the Main Chamber-

"You want us to send you two to the HUB to fight in a tournament that was sanctioned by an unknown person?" Kordall (Mom) asked.

"Yeeeup." Jason said Big MacIntosh style.

"And the only reason you two want to is why not." Igni (Dad) said.

"Pretty much." Jason replied.

"And you expect us to just go with this." Both parents said in unison.

"Pleeease. Can we go? I don't have anything to do and neither does Jeane." Jason said.

Both parents look at each other and give each other a nod.

"Fine. Grab all your stuff first then head out." Kordall said.

"Yes!" Jason said doing a fist pumping motion.

-Time Skip-

After getting all their things prepped the 2 twins get ready to sign. Jason is currently wearing (read OC Intro). Jeane is currently clad in a sapphire blouse with a blue leather jacket on top. On the shoulders of her leather jacket are some spiky metal protrusions and on her hands she is wearing spiked fingerless gloves. She is sporting some short blue denim shorts with blue leggings underneath and blue combat boots.

"Now remember. Even though this is a tournament be sure not to-" Igni started

"-Make enemies." Jason cut in and finished the sentence.

"Good luck to you both." Kordall said whilst reaching into her pocket, "And just in case here, take this."

Kordall hands the twins two gems which is red in color with a slight orange tinge going across it now and again.

"You're handing us the two halves of the Reality Stone. Why?" Jeane asked.

"If you can't get transported back you can use them to travel back." Igni said.

"Can you umm… I don't know… Change the color for me?" Jeane asked slightly embarrassed at the request.

"Really?" Kordall said with a raised eyebrow but Jeane looking like she wants it to match with her theme, "Fine." Kordall said with reluctance and changed the color to blue with the stone occasionally glowing gold.

The twins sign the paper and a blue portal appears where they jump in. They are currently falling in what looks to be an infinite blue tunnel where they spot multiple other gateways. They notice that they are falling into a gateway which shows a stone floor and brace for impact. They didn't find it however as they pass they are floated down onto the floor gently. They look around their surrounding and notice a lot of other blue gateways opening around a stone structure. Hundreds of fighters are being told to enter what looks to be a huge tunnel where it opens up to a purple portal. From the many fighters a few stick out. Jiren is hanging towards the front trying to get there ahead of time. Goku, Vegeta and the Z Fighters are casually by the back and not looking to be in a rush. Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, and the Ginyu force are by the middle and making people part from them. Suddenly a huge crash is heard towards the right of the huge group of fighters to which everyone looks. Doomsday crashes in and looks to be wearing a metal collar around his neck. The lumbering beast looks around before walking towards the purple gateway. However another huge crash is heard and everyone including Doomsday look towards the left where it came from. They notice a green giant wearing a murmillo (look it up) on his left arm and a battle kilt made out of leather and meyak. The green giant is identified to be the Hulk (specifically the one from the World War Hulk storyline). Overhead there is spotted to be a blue and red clad figure who flies into the portal. A shout is heard to which several people turn around to see a large figure that looks ripped af with spiky green hair. He appears to be looking for someone.

"Well this is definitely going to be one hell of a tournament." Jason said.

"It's not going to matter cus' I'm going to win." Jeane says cockily.

"Is that a challenge dear sister?" Jason asks tensing up as if to prepare for a fight.

"No. Just the truth." Jeane says in the same attitude as before.

"Then how about this. Whoever trumps the other in placement is the better out of both of us." Jason says.

"You're on!" Jeane says as both sibling grab each other's hands as if arm wrestling within the air.

They start to join in with the crowd when suddenly a voice calls out to them.

"Jason, Jeane is that you?" the voice asks them as they turn around.

"Krillin?" both twins sat confused and in that classic anime style.

"It's so good to see you guys. I haven't seen you in awhile." Krillin says.

"It's good to see you to Krillin." Jeane states.

"By the way where are the rest of the Z Fighters?" Jason states.

"Their slightly ahead. I kinda got disoriented and got left behind. Oh and you might want to run because any minute now-" Krillin starts but is interrupted by Goku arriving.

"Krillin! There you are. I was looking all over for you with the rest of the gang." Goku then notices who Krillin was talking to. "Ohh Jason, Jeane it is so good to see you again."

"You to Goku but we gotta run before-" Jason started but was cut off by a pissed of looking Vegeta.

"YOU 2!?!?! DIDN'T I TELL YOU IF I FOUND YOU I'D-" Vegeta started but was interrupted by Goku.

"Vegeta. You've got to drop it." Goku said/ half whined.

"NO ONE INSULTS MY WIDOW'S PEAK AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!" Vegeta yelled out getting ready to fight the twins.

"It's not our fault that you've got a reverse Mount Everest on your forehead. Plus from what I've heard by keeping tabs on you guys didn't you dance once in front of Lord Beerus." Jason says smugly.

"WHY I OUGHTA-" Vegeta starts swinging towards Hason but is being held back by Goku.

"KAKAROT!!!" A voice is heard to which Vegeta stops and everyone turns towards the voice.

There they see a giant of a man who looks to be getting mad by the sight of Goku. An aura of green starts to form around him until suddenly a red laser shoots him into the purple gateway. Everyone turns to see Jason with one of his metal gauntleted arms outstretched with some smoke coming out of it.

"What?" Jason says confused by the looks he is receiving, "Carry on!" he shouts to which everyone starts heading towards the gateway.

"Why did you just push Broly into the gateway?" Jeane asks.

"He was being too loud." Jason replies, "Plus he didn't fully power up yet so I knew he was going to get pushed back by it."

Shortly after their reuniting with the Z Fighters the twins head into the purple gateway and are slightly awed by what they see. A colosseum the size of which is ridiculous. It spans lengthwise 15 football (American football) fields long and 10 football fields wide. Thousand of fighter are heading towards what looks to be the front entrance.

"And I was worried we weren't going to have enough room." Jason says sarcastically

"Yeeuuup." Jeane says. This is going to be one hell of a tournament.

-END-


End file.
